pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Krabby
|textcolor=black |name='Krabby' |jname=(クラブ Crab) |image=Krabby.png |ndex=098 |evofrom=None |evointo=Kingler |gen=Generation I |pronun= KRAH-bee |hp=30 |atk=105 |def=90 |satk=25 |sdef=25 |spd=50 |total=325 |species=River Crab Pokémon |type= |height=1'04" |weight=14.9 lbs. |ability=Hyper Cutter Shell Armor Sheer Force (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Krabby (Japanese: クラブ Crab) is a -type Pokémon. It lives in burrows dug on sandy beaches. Its pincers can also grow back if they are broken in battle. Biology Appearance Krabby is a River Crab Pokémon. It is red on top and mostly tan on the bottom. Its signature feature are the two long pincers it has. Behavior Krabby is an omnivore and a scavenger; it rarely hunts for itself. It can also act as a filter feeder by harmonizing bacteria in the sand, but this is rare. It is territorial, and in beaches where there is little food, fights between Krabby are common. Krabby also uses camouflage; it can form mucus sacs about itself if threatened, making it seem larger or making it harder to spot against sea sand. It is usually very small, but it makes up by its aggressiveness. Special Abilities Krabby can have the ability Hyper Cutter or the ability Shell Armor. Hyper Cutter prevents Krabby's attack from decreasing. Shell Armor causes all attacks of the opponent to not be critical hits towards Krabby. If one of its arms break off, it can grow a new one back. They are usually found under the sand in beaches. Appearances In the Anime Krabby first appeared at a beach in episode 13, Mystery At The Lighthouse, when Ash Ketchum wanted to prove that he could catch a Pokémon alone. After the capture (which involved Krabby attacking Ash's finger), it was automatically transferred to Professor Oak's lab, because Ash already had six Pokémon with him. To Ash's great surprise, Gary had also caught another Krabby, which was much larger than his. Ash used Krabby in his first battle at the Indigo Tournament. Krabby won against an Exeggutor and evolved into Kingler, despite the fact that Krabby had never even battled before. Evolution Krabby evolves into Kingler at level 28. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Krabby| redblue=Seafoam Islands (Blue only) and Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Vermilion Harbor, Fuchsia City, Safari Zone, Cerulean Cave, and Routes 6, 11, 12, 13, 17, 18, 24, and 25 with Super Rod| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Routes 10, 25 and Seafoam Islands with Super Rod| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Routes 19, 34, 40, Olivine City, Whirl Islands, Cianwood City, Union Cave, Cerulean City, and Cherrygrove City| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Routes 19, 34, 40, Olivine City, Whirl Islands, Cianwood City, Union Cave, and Cherrygrove City| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Routes 4, 10, 11, 12, 13, 19, 20, 21, 24, Cerulean City, Vermilion City, One Island, Three Island, Four Island, Five Island, Six Island, and Seven Island| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Route 226| dprarity=Swarm| platinum=Route 226| ptrarity=Swarm| heartgoldsoulsilver=Cliff Cave, Cherrygrove City (Fishing)| hgssrarity=Common| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Krabby| Channel=Secret Cove| Trozei=Secret Storage 6, Endless Level 3, Forever Level 3, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Silver Trench (15F-24F) Grand Sea (15F-20F) Far-off Sea (1F-10F) Fantasy Strait (B14F-B24F)| PMD2=Craggy Coast (B1F-B9F) Marine Resort (B1F-B19F)| Ranger1=Fall City| Rumble=Bright Beach| }} Pokedex Entries | txtcolor=black| redblue=Its pincers are not only powerful weapons, they are used for balance when walking sideways.| yellow=Its pincers are superb weapons. They sometimes break off during battle, but they grow back fast.| gold=If it senses danger approaching, it cloaks itself with bubbles from its mouth so it will look bigger.| silver=The pincers break off easily. If it loses a pincer, it somehow becomes incapable of walking sideways.| crystal=If it is unable to find food, it will absorb nutrients by swallowing a mouthful of sand.| ruby=Krabby live on beaches, burrowed inside holes dug into the sand. On sandy beaches with little in the way of food, these Pokémon can be seen squabbling with each other over territory.| sapphire=Krabby live on beaches, burrowed inside holes dug into the sand. On sandy beaches with little in the way of food, these Pokémon can be seen squabbling with each other over territory.| emerald=Krabby live in holes dug into beaches. On sandy shores with little in the way of food, they can be seen squabbling with each other over territory.| firered=It can be found near the sea. The large pincers grow back if they are torn out of their sockets.| leafgreen=Its pincers are not only powerful weapons, they are used for balance when walking sideways.| diamond=It lives in burrows dug on sandy beaches. Its pincers fully grow back if they are broken in battle.| pearl=It lives in burrows dug on sandy beaches. Its pincers fully grow back if they are broken in battle.| platinum=It lives in burrows dug on sandy beaches. Its pincers fully grow back if they are broken in battle.| heartgold=If it senses danger approaching, it cloaks itself with bubbles from its mouth so it will look bigger.| soulsilver=The pincers break off easily. If it loses a pincer, it somehow becomes incapable of walking sideways.| black=It lives in burrows dug on sandy beaches. Its pincers fully grow back if they are broken in battle.| white=It lives in burrows dug on sandy beaches. Its pincers fully grow back if they are broken in battle.| }} Category:Body style 14 Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line